


3:50 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'll remember to never get on your bad side,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered.





	3:50 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'll remember to never get on your bad side,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered when Supergirl used heat vision to defeat a Smallville villain.

THE END


End file.
